Glenn Healy
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Pickering, Ontario, CAN | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 2001 | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | image = Glenn Healy.gif | image_size = 200px }} Glenn Healy (born August 23, 1962 in Pickering, Ontario, Canada) is director of player affairs for the National Hockey League Players' Association (NHLPA). He also serves as a non-voting member on the National Hockey League (NHL) Competition Committee, overseeing the NHLPA's interests regarding rule and equipment issues and player safety matters. Healy is also a television sports commentator and former goaltender who played for 15 years in the National Hockey League. Prior to that, he was a member of the Western Michigan University hockey team, and 1985 graduate of the school. Biography Playing career He was not drafted in the NHL Entry Draft and was signed as a free agent by the Los Angeles Kings in 1985 During his career, Healy played for the Los Angeles Kings, New York Islanders, New York Rangers and the Toronto Maple Leafs. During the 1993 season, he helped lead an up-start New York Islander team to the Wales Conference Finals, shocking the two-time defending Stanley Cup Champion Pittsburgh Penguins along the way. In the 1993 off-season, the Islanders lost Healy to the Anaheim Mighty Ducks in the expansion draft. The next day he was claimed by the Tampa Bay Lightning in phase two of the draft. The very same day Healy was traded to the New York Rangers for a third round pick. There is a long standing story that claims Phil Esposito, the Lightning GM, claimed Healy with the intent to trade him back to the Islanders. However, legend says that Islanders GM, Don Maloney, put Esposito on hold for so long that he became enraged and hung up. He called the rival Rangers, who were looking for a backup goalie to Mike Richter, and a trade agreement was reached. Healy was a part of the Rangers Stanley Cup winning team in 1993-1994, and he played 68 playoff minutes that year. During the 1995–96 season, Healy won both the Rangers Good Guy Award and the Rangers Fan Club Ceil Saidel Award. At the time he won these awards, he was the Rangers' number-one goalie while Mike Richter was injured. Broadcasting career After his playing career he served as hockey colour commentator and analyst, first for the CBC and then for TSN. He currently also serves as the secondary colour commentator for the NHL on TSN and as an ice-level analyst for TSN's regional Toronto Maple Leafs telecasts. Healy created the "Loch Ness Monster" hockey analysis segment, in which he picks a player (or players) who was supposed to be a key player that night but did not turn out to be (the tagline being that he is "the monster you hear about but don't see"). Bagpipes can be heard in the background and the chosen player is dubbed "tonight's Nessie". One notable occurrence was the March 29, 2008, broadcast of the Boston Bruins' 4-0 win over the Ottawa Senators, where Healy selected the entire Senators team that night as the "Nessie". The segment's title is a parody of fellow analyst Pierre McGuire's "Monster" segment, which focuses on a player's whose contributions have been particularly effective. Healy was also a colour analyst for the 2007 Casino Rama Curling Skins Game finals on TSN. In June 2016, Rogers Media announced that Healy would be among the few cut from Hockey Night in Canada. External links * Category:Born in 1962 Category:Chicago Wolves player Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:New York Islanders players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Western Michigan Broncos players